User talk:The Light6/Archive 2
Act 6 Act 2 I'm serious; we are slacking on that page. experimentalDeity 04:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No, it just started. Chezrush 22:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Homestuck movie What if Homestuck was a movie? I made a rough script. Here. Do you like it? experimentalDeity 04:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting, though I if I was going to make a movie I wouldn't have the title card say "Homestuck: Acts 1 and 2" but rather have separate title cards for the acts throughout the movie, also an intro scene before the title card instead of starting with the title card. The Light6 13:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: What do you think a good opening sequence would be? experimentalDeity 17:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know; part one of the script is done. experimentalDeity 00:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The script has been updated! Among other things, me and a reviewer added the Sylladexes! Enjoy! experimentalDeity 04:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Jake/dirk relationship This will be fun. experimentalDeity 13:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) yes it will MaximusAwesomus 15:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Check this out! Homestuck DS! experimentalDeity 17:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) woah MaximusAwesomus 15:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) hey my friend say that i have bubbly personalty with my black jacket iam terize. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi and that's good thing because she is a soft more more next year shell be a senior. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi iam a sea dweller troll 12 character in home stuck. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi Really, now. If you are whom you say you are, then you would know that there is only two F's in Feferi. experimentalDeity 20:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) you also spelled Terezi and Homestuck wrong to Liar McPrickass MaximusAwesomus 21:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) no i didn not spellFeferi it wrong Terezi wrong loser wmo ver you i am leave me alone!!!!!!!!ugh! Feferi 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi you are a liar loser he/she you are !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:p Feferi 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi Pretender! Liar! Vandal! DEMON! experimentalDeity 21:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ... 21:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) it seems every one needs to chill out. I mean now. 21:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, editor. experimentalDeity 21:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm being mean but, talk pages are for work only. That means if you have trouble with something you come to a admin or a user you trust (which this guy is) so you shouldn't be going around typing with so many typos that no one can understand what your saying and actually do something that helps the wiki. MaximusAwesomus 21:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Words can't describe my confusion at all this. The Light6 23:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The main problem, to be brutally honest, is that they were humoured. As a rule, one should not feed (internet) trolls. I would advise that ED and MA perhaps start considering whether their input is actually productive before involving themselves in similar cases on other peoples' talk pages in future. If one posts on another person's talk page in a discussion that one was not involved in to begin with, one should always ask, "What exactly am I contributing to this discussion?". Because just leaping in when you need not be involved can lead to stuff like this escalation, which simply spams the bewildered owner of the talk page. ::Incidentally, this is precisely the sort of nonsense that, in my proposed talk page archiving policy (for anyone not aware of it, see Forum:Talk page archiving), is allowed to be outright deleted rather than having to be archived ; ) untitled Regarding my Ban: Sorry about that. I didn't notice. Won't happen again. Do you at least appreciate the page I made? Foreverascholar 16:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :No problems, also it was more of a temporary block but unfortunately there aren't really any levels of blocking apart from time, that being said your block would've worn off by now. Also what page? The Light6 16:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh you created it while not logged in, the classes and aspects page, that already had an article as I noticed you've noticed. The Light6 16:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) space symbol you seemed to've changed all the space symbols (including changing filenames people used) to black and the lesss canon larger pic. the white large or smaller outlined version are both prefered over this. also it fucks with them having a black background. 13:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Umm some of what you've said makes absolutely no sense. The pure white (with no outline) was called "Space Symbol.png" and someone uploaded a new version as "Space.png" which disregarding it's history is also currently pure white. I moved "Space.png" to "Space2.png" and updated any relevant uses of it to the new file name. I then moved "Space Symbol.png" to the then free "Space.png" and updated all usage of it likewise. I have not modified the existing file in any way myself. As for a black background, I can only assume you mean it's usage on the Mythological roles page, the black background was there prior to my shuffling of the files and is part of the page itself, not the files. :tl;dr you seem to be confused about what I actually did and expressed your confusion poorly. The Light6 15:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::i was saying that you replaced it with the wrong symbol, it should be white, preferably the one with the background. it shouldn't be the black one, which is hidden on top of the black background it sometimes has, 16:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::And this is where you are confused, I didn't replace any of the symbols, I changed their file names and updated the links on pages that used them. And of the two symbols I did move, both of them are white, none of them are black. And none of the symbols have a background, the backgrounds are part of the page that the symbols are used on, not part of the image. The Light6 16:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::i currently see black symbols on the jade harley and mythological roles page. is this some error where i am somehow seeing an old version? 17:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::It may be some error, possibly due to some cache. If you are still experiencing it try going to these links: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Space.png?action=purge and http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Space2.png?action=purge which should clear the cache for the two images for you and resolve it. The Light6 23:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::i tried that, and they're still the black and slightly off symbol. it should be the outlined or white one. is anyone else seeing black space symbols? 08:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just a random thought: What if the universe was shaped like a frog? experimentalDeity 00:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Rs Benson How do you feel about permanent blocks for people that try to bypass the block with alternate accounts? I pondering the thought, but it seems that there's a risk that someone might create a second account in the name of someone else just to get them permanently banned. But at least in Rs Bensons case it seems pretty obvious that a permanent block should be considered.BitterLime 18:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I support it, but really I don't think the risk is that high, I doubt many people would attempt it and it would easy enough to check if a person they were imitating was a legit user or not. The Light6 00:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the welcome! I see you joined this Wiki on my birthday. xD Anyway, I'm still adjusting to everything, don't know much about editting, hoping I can be some help. MissingNumbers 02:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) New image categories You probably noticed as well that some images just don't go well into any existing category. So I think we should add some new categories. I propose: "Consort images" and "homestuck object images"(maybe with a nicer name if you can think of one), with a sub-section "homestuck weapon images". bitterLime 13:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Awa-shima Why did you delete my Awa-Shima blog Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 01:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Roxy/Rose relation Okay, now I understand why Dirk and Roxy aren't siblings. My question is that how are Roxy and Rose siblings? Isn't Roxy (or her pre-Scratch version) technically Rose's ectobiological mother since her paradox slime was mixed with Dave's bro's to create Rose? After all, they were created in the pre-Scratch session. AnimeApprentice 08:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Umm I don't believe I ever said Rose and Roxy were siblings, are you sure you aren't thinking of someone else? The Light6 10:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:User page I was trying to change the pictures to the way I wanted them to be. But it kept on messing up, and so I wanted to restart on it. As for the whole picture policy thing, I apologize. I do have intentions to contribute to the wiki, but I thought it would be good to complete my profile first. User:C0URT3N3Y Hi! I'm just here to say that i'm the guy who posted that theory in the Scratch page, but i didn't have a account yet. So, how can that contibuition appear in my accout? Merekin 23:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I don't think you can. Thats really all there is to say on the matter :T I am the wizard its me 23:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Green Sun "Incipispheres are different universes". Um, yes? The Green Sun is just under twice the mass of two universes. The device that created it involved destroying the kids' and the trolls' universes (their incipispheres), minus the mass of the kids, the surviving trolls, the Prospitian ship Jade piloted out, and Derse's moon from the kids' universe, which were all in the Furthest Ring or through the window (both outside the two universes/incipispheres). I'm not really sure I grasp why you undid the edit - it makes perfect sense, certainly more than the current alternative Jaime Wolf 08:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think you are missing the point, the Green Sun is composed of two Universes, the troll universe and the human universe. However the Incipispheres are different universes which were not used in the creation of the Green Sun. The Light6 08:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Bad Joke Never, ever make that joke again. Okay? experimentalDeity 12:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Image delete Hey, I was wondering if you could please delete this photo? http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:ArtsyFeather.png I uploaded it. But now I would like to delete it. Aisonnn 05:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Aisonnn Homestuck (In General) Hey. You seem to know a lot about Homestuck. I like your ideas. Thank you very much for greeting me after my first edit. I'm not totally sure what I'm doing, so please, feel free to tell me if what I edit isn't accurate! SweetBro2275 14:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC)SweetBro2275 :Thank you! I hope to edit many articles, and contribute to the overall effectiveness of the wiki. I can hardley wait to get into it! SweetBro2275 14:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC)SweetBro2275 Major Vandal attack I fall asleep for a few hours and that happens? Were they waiting for that? experimentalDeity 18:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) They are watching you sleep. oOo I am the wizard its me! 19:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) They better stop or they'll get my entire Strife portfolio in head(s)! experimentalDeity 21:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Umm, hey, i guess.I have a question regarding editing of pages : How do you edit in pictures ? I would search it up but i cannot seem to find it anywhere? Thanks so much ! ~Dancerkind Sign names You might as well rename the rest of them too. experimentalDeity 05:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I do plan to, its just that each one take effort so I didn't want to do them all at once. The Light6 06:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) gifs h0w d0 u make the pics m0ve and stuff 0n mspaint adventures -DashOFrainb0w :You make moving pictures as gifs, however you can't make animated pictures on MS Paint, you need to use one of many other programs in order to do so. :However your question was "h0w d0 i make the pics m0ve and stuff 0n mspaint adventures", so just to be sure, you realise I have nothing to do with the creation of MS Paint Adventures right? The Light6 17:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) A steep proposal I have a idea to take out some of the shipping vandalism: make a page (something like the Pesterchum name page) just for putting out ships - with rules of course. I am the wizard its me! 01:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :While I don't object to it, I don't think it will in any way mitigate shipping vandalism because it is just that, vandalism, so yeah. The Light6 04:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Its probably somewhat worthless. But I guess we should keep it. I am the wizard its me! 12:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Block failure? I don't think the block on the Uber-Terezi fan is working. The block says she can't edit her talkpage, yet she has done so three times. Ignoring the text of both warning and block, instead looking at just the pictures. experimentalDeity 14:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I just upgraded the block to say she can't edit her talk page after she made those edits, she didn't get around the block. But yeah the nature of her comments assured me that there was no reason to continue to allow her to edit even her talk page. The Light6 15:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thank you for clearing that up. That person should STAY on dA where she belongs, not here. experimentalDeity 16:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) About those multiple images. I'm very sorry for posting them all, that was my computer refusing to display things...I think I've got the hang of it now though. - Jabsco Ok but please edit pages. Or we will be forced to delete your pictures. I am the wizard its me! 01:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dammit your not HTP. Sorry Jabsco. UUU.png Honestly, it should be deleted, but I won't push it. :P—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 03:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :This is actually the second time this image has been uploaded, with the exact same name, I deleted it the first time so yeah. I have no idea what the source is but obviously someone made a fan UU sprite and it is making the rounds with people thinking it is legit I am guessing. But that's not really important, I'll just tag it with the unused images templateoh you already added that so I'll delete it in a few days. The Light6 03:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The recently uploaded images are always people's fan characters. Can we enact the policy yet?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 03:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Which policy? There is already an image/user image policy, unless you are referring to the user page policy which really doesn't stop people uploading user images either. The Light6 04:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello, I want to ask if you have a guideline page? If so i wish to see them so i know the rules here, also can i ask why chat isnt here? i dont mind that its not but im curious to why. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 03:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well first, on the chat feature, it was disabled when I first came here, having seen the feature log I would assume it is off by default and that no other admins have felt the need to activate the chat feature. :As for rules we basically run off the basic wikia rules, and unwritten rules guided by common sense and consensus. The little written policy we have can be found here but 3/5th of that is basic wikia policy and the remaining stuff relates to page names and images. The Light6 04:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The world's BRIEFEST thank you note Thanks so much for fixing my infobox. I appreciate it a lot. :) aeolianthunder 02:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re Seems to have worked! --(BotZero) Kat :Hey your the guy from the Scott Pilgrim wiki! I want to thank you for welcoming me there. To bad I don't edit there as much :T Chezrush 14:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Assblasters Oh, them. I know them. They attempted to shred the Code Lyoko wiki and my own as well. Team Assblasters, they call themselves. Their base pity there weren't more pages for me to fuck up in revenge. experimentalDeity 15:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) My advice is to block them all. Indefinite. They all preformed identical acts of vandalism, they need the same punishment as the registered one. experimentalDeity 15:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Done. The Light6 16:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Good. experimentalDeity 16:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh man. They have a problem with you apparently Per, it says they also got your TDC wiki. Chezrush 16:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I made that page. Apparently, they can't handle li' old me. In revenge, I gathered a few friends and ransacked their own wiki. And I'm about to do it again-anonomously, of course! experimentalDeity 16:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :SHHHHH DON'T SAY THAT. THEY ARE WATCHING. *turns around to see assblasters staring at us* Chezrush 16:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :{turns into a zekrom-Rayquaza hybrid} Baawww, iz some1 buthurrrrt? TOO BAD! {blasts them} experimentalDeity 16:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Per was this you or them? The Light6 16:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Pretty sure it was him. Nice job with the penis joke. Chezrush 16:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the page, but the penis joke wasn't me. I would never be so crude. experimentalDeity 16:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Word of advise, if people are vandalizing your wiki, don't stoop to their level and vandalize theirs. Revert, block and ignore -- RandomTime 21:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks to RT, Assblasters will never trouble our wiki again; or any other for that matter! experimentalDeity 02:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) IRC proposal Don't know if you've noticed this thread yet. I mean, I would have thought you have, but it doesn't hurt to check. It's something I think we ideally need to get as many opinions as possible on, but most especially of the admins, as we'll be the main guys managing the thing if we decide to do it promotion Hey, I made you a bureaucrat, because you have done a great job as an admin so far and are very active. Just in case you ever need those powers... and because I feel a bit awkward being the only active bureaucrat.bitterLime 21:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats on the promotion! You certainly work hard on the wiki (more than me >_>), so you've earned it. :While I'm here, I'll also answer your query about my change to the Category:Unused files. While it's true that the template page does list all pages it's used on, that isn't necessarily immediately obvious. Also, it lists all pages that it's used on, whereas the link I added was, as described, only the files it's used on. Basically, it's not something we need, but I felt it didn't hurt to have a more direct list of what's relevant. That's all :Congrats! But am I the only one that still says admin? Chezrush ::Uh, Bureaucrats and Admins are not the same thing. Bureaucrats have the ability to promote and demote others, and admins cannot. Admins are also referred to as SysOps, if you're referring to that. 01:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well I wasn't expecting this, thanks! :Also on "Category:Unused files" OK yeah I see what you mean, however afterwards I did try to edit it to make it more clear, it may or may not need a little fine tuning on the clarification. The Light6 01:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I left words out (as I usually do ._o) I meant that on that white square on that tab thing (I'm not sure what that's called, the thing that is on the top of a user page on New Wikia), it still says he's a Admin, not a Bureaucrat. Chezrush 02:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::*checks (ew) Oasis* No, I see that too. It's probably normal. Being a bcrat is generally relatively unimportant in the day-to-day running of the wiki, given that a bcrat's tools are used very infrequently, so it's more useful for them to be labelled admins anyway ::As I explained to someone else being a bcrat is basically being an admin with tenure. The Light6 15:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC)